A cup of tea
by doc boy
Summary: Ben and Gwen are in their grandfather's RV trip and Gwen wakes up one morning with a fever so Ben decids to be nice to her and help her out.  PS: I had the basic idea for this fic for a while so i didn't steal it from Islam96  Please R&R  Thank you


A cup of tea

I do not own Ben 10

Special thanks to Islambouli96 for inspiring some of the ideas in the fic

Ben and Gwen are in their RV trip with their grandfather. We join our heroes in one of the mornings of their trip.

In this fic Ben and Gwen are human and don't have super powers

Max was preparing breakfast while Ben was playing a video game at the table while Gwen was still asleep. Max came to the table with three plates of bacon and eggs

"Breakfast is ready" Max said

"Should I wake up Gwen?"

"No, let her sleep. She must have had a rough night. She usually doesn't sleep in. if she is, then she probably needs it"

Ben nodded as they started to eat…

Time passes…

It has been a while since ben and max finished breakfast and Ben was sitting on the table again playing his video game. He looked at his watch and saw it was already 10.45

_"I don't understand this… usually Gwen wakes up early. Something's wrong here…"_ his thought were interrupted by Gwen's bed creaking and he saw she woke up and sat in bed

"Well good morning doofus. I was wondering when you'll…" his speech was interrupted when he saw Gwen standing up and had her palm on her face with her eyes closed as if she were dizzy

"Hey are you alight?" he asked

"I don't know… I don't feel so good. I'm hot and dizzy…"

"Maybe you're dehydrated" said ben

"I'll go get you a glass of water" he said and went to the sink but then heard a thud. He turned around and saw Gwen lying on the ground

"Gwen!" he cried and ran towards her and helped her to onto the bed

"Gwen, are you alright?"

Gwen groaned and opened her eyes

"What happened?" she asked tiredly

"I don't know, I think you fainted" Ben said

"Where's grandpa?" asked Gwen

"He went to the store to buy some food. Should I call him?"

"No, just get me a cup of water and check my temperature. I think I have a fever…" she said tiredly

"Okay. Stay right there Gwen; I'll be right back" said Ben as he got up and hurried to the faucet to get some water and filled up a glass and gave it to Gwen.

"Thanks dork" she smiled weakly. She didn't look very good at all. She was red and her face was sweating buckets. No wonder she was thirsty.

"No problem dweeb" said Ben as they both smiled due to his remark, as Ben went to the medicine cabinet and took a thermometer out of it and put it Gwen's mouth. Went it beeped Ben took it out and looked at it

"Well?" asked Gwen

"Doesn't look good" said Ben

"What's the temperature Ben?" she asked

"38.5 Degrees C" he said

"Great…" said Gwen

"Don't worry Gwen, you'll be fine…"

Gwen smiled and said

"You know for a mega dork you can be very kind sometimes…"

"Thanks mega dweeb" said Ben as they both smiled to each other. Gwen could feel her cheeks turn red but was glad Ben didn't notice it because her face was already red from the fever, so he couldn't tell the difference. He got up and gave Gwen's glass of water a refill and took a pitcher of water to her bed so he won't have to go the sink every time she needs a refill. Gwen took the glass from his hand and thanked him and drank it up. She then took the pitcher from the floor and refilled her glass and drank the whole thing. She eventually found herself finishing the whole pitcher at once.

Once she finished she put the pitcher and glass down on the floor and said

"Oh… that felt good…"

"Naturally. You were very dehydrated" said Ben as Gwen nodded as she suddenly got hurriedly and ran to the bathroom. Ben thought she just needs to pee after all that water but he was surprised to her she was vomiting. Probably because she drank too much water. Or two much at the same time…

This made been feels very sorry for his cousin. He never thought he would do this for her but he decided to make her a cup of tea. He boiled some water and took a tea bag out of the container and waited for the water to boil. He then looked towards his bunk bed which was the top one. He looked at his teddy bear sitting there next to his pillow. He was considering giving it to her for a while to make her feel better. Or maybe give to her as a gift because he doesn't really need it anymore. But he thinks Gwen could still use it… his thought were interrupted when he heard the water was boiling. He picked up the tea cattle and gently poured the hot water into the glass as he dipped the tea bag inside it and put some sugar in as well. Just then he heard the bathroom door open and saw Gwen limp her way out of the bathroom

"Gwen, are you alright?"

"Ugh… I feel terrible… what's with the tea?" she pointed at the tea cup

"Oh I made this tea for you Gwen. I thought it would make you feel better." He blushed slightly. He was afraid of what Gwen would think of him when he's behaving so nicely to her

Gwen smiled and limped towards Ben. He thought she was gonna take the tea from the counter but instead she embraced him into a hug which caught him off guard

"Thanks Ben. That's real sweet of you…"

Ben was blushing slightly harder now but Gwen was too tired and out of focus to notice it

"Umm… sure… you're welcome Gwen" he said nervously. Gwen smiled at him and she took the tea from the counter…

She sat on her bed and sipped from the tea as Ben's sat next to her and she said

"Mmm… thanks Ben. The tea is delicious. I really appreciate it." She put her hand on his

"Don't mention it doofus. You know you owe me…" he smiled as Gwen laughed as she gave him a little push as they both laughed as Ben got up and reached for his bed. He grabbed his teddy bear and gave it to Gwen

"I want you to have this" he said

"But it's your teddy bear. I thought you liked it"

"Naw, I don't need it anymore. Besides, I know you like stuffed animals and I think you would need it more than I do. Whenever you need it you could just give it a hug" said Ben and smiled as his face blushed slightly. Gwen embraced him into a hug

"Thanks Ben. That's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me"

"Sure thing Gwen" he said and smiled

"Now come on. Maybe you should get some rest" he said and separated from the hug and Gwen let out a big yawn and said in a tired voice

_"Yeah… i suddenly I feel real tired I think I will take a little…"_ she was interrupted by the sleep that just fell upon her. Ben let go of her gently and helped her lay down in bed as he pulled the covers over her and put the teddy bear next to her head as she gave it a hug in her sleep and seemed to be sleeping more peacefully now and smiled in her sleep. As much as Ben hated to admit it she looked kinda cute like that. He eventually managed to shake off those feelings and got back to playing his video game but turned the sound off.

That night…

At was now night time and everyone was asleep. Max has returned from the store and gave Gwen some medicine for her fever which made her fell slightly better. Unfortunately, she now has a bigger problem to deal with. There was a thunder storm and with every thunder clap she shrieked and whimpered with fear. She was shivering so badly it was hard to tell if it was because of her illness or because of she was scared. This eventually woke Ben up. He looked down at her from his top bunk and asked her

"Gwen, are you alright?" he asked worriedly

"The storm… it scares me so much…" she said. She was already crying by now. He could see she was squeezing the teddy bear so hard she was almost squashing it. Looks like it's not doing the trick. Ben got off his bed and gave Gwen a box of tissues and she blew her nose into it. Ben was glad that Grandpa Max was a heavy sleeper so he didn't wake up from those sounds. Gwen used a few tissues after she got everything out of her system. Then there was another huge thunder clap and it looked like the lightning bolt was right next to the RV. Gwen shrieked in fear and without noticing, grabbed Ben into a hug. When she did notice it, she immediately separated from the hug and apologized for it

"That's okay" replied Ben

There was another huge thunder clap and Gwen gasped in fear. She found herself whimpering onto her pillow. Ben couldn't help but feel sorry for his cousin. He couldn't stand seeing a girl cry. Especially a girl like Gwen. Over the past few weeks he grew quite attached to her and it made him feel very sorry for her because she was crying so hard.

_"Hey…"_ he whispered in her ear and put his hand on her shoulder

_"If it will make you feel better you hug me…"_ he said. Gwen looked at him with a tear dripping down her cheek and sniffed. She threw herself onto his shoulders and just cried her eyes onto them. Gwen must be really terrified from the storm if she would be behaving like this...

_"There, there Gwen… doesn't worry, it's just a thunder storm, it can't hurt you…"_

Gwen just whimpered again and said

_"But I'm still so scared of it… these loud thunder claps are killing me…"_

_"Can I tell you a secret Gwen?"_ asked Ben

_"What?"_ asked Gwen

_"I will always be around to protect you… if you need emotional support or if you need to cry on someone's shoulder, it can always be me"_ said Ben

Gwen was so emotionally moved by what he said that she now started crying and sobbing again

"What? What's wrong? Was it something I said?" asked Ben

"No. it's not that at all…" said Gwen

"So what is it?" asked Ben

"It's the fact that you're being so nice and sweet to me. You don't know how much that means to me…"

"Why? I'm just trying to be nice and trying to make you feel better" said Ben

"No it's not that" said Gwen as she gulped and continued talking

"It's the fact that you used to be so obnoxious and you know, you're a real sweet gentleman. It's very sweet of you that you're giving me all this help and emotional support. It really means a lot to me"

"But why me? Grandpa could have helped you out as well"

"No it's not the same. With you… it's a little bit… different" said Gwen as she gulped

"How is it different?" asked Ben

Gwen blushed and said

"Well it because over the past few weeks I kinda developed feelings for you. Feelings I never felt for anyone else. I kinda feel like we have some sort of emotional bond that connects us. We were always there for each other. Then I kinda started to develop romantic feelings for you. At first I thought it was just a crush. But eventually I realized it was something more than that because I couldn't stop thinking about you and couldn't get you out of my head. I think I'm in love you with Ben. I really am in love with you. I always was and I always will be. More than just a cousin that is" she then started to cry again because she was sure Ben would reject her but instead he just tightened the embrace around her and said

_"I feel the exact same way about you Gwen. Only a million times more."_ He then separated from the hug and looked at his cousin's green eyes. They looked just like his. Her face was still red from all the crying and because of her fever. Their faces were getting closer and closer to each other… he could now see remaining tears in her eye lashes. He looked at her cute little lips. The same lips that gave her a beautiful smile and that he wanted to taste since the day he was born. At the moment their lips met, they felt like a shock of electricity flowed through their body, they felt warm and fuzzy inside. They felt like they were kissing the love of their life, they felt whole and complete and they just wished they could stay like that for the rest of their lives… but alas… they couldn't. They had to detach their lips due to the lack of air in their lungs. When their lips detached they looked each other in the eyes. Both of their faces were as red as a beat because they were blushing so hard.

_"This is crazy…"_ said ben

_"I know it really is… that's why I trust it…"_ said Gwen as they started to kiss again and until they found themselves lying beside each other in bed, snuggling. They started feeling tired and sure enough, they were struck by a very deep and peaceful sleep, only to wake up for a very happy life and relationship which would last for many years and decades to come…

And they lived happily every after…

The end

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
